


Edge of Desire

by lostin_space



Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Fine, let’s go get drunk,” she said, “Come to the hotel I’m staying at. We’ll get plastered, bitch about how stupid Max is, and hopefully get you to relax.”
Relationships: Jenna Cameron/Liz Ortecho
Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631893
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Edge of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justsomejerk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/gifts).



> GUESS WHO FORGOT IT WAS FEMSLASH FEBRUARY  
> GUESS WHO IS GONNA BE WRITING A LOT MORE WLW THE NEXT COUPLE WEEKS

“This isn’t going to work,” Jenna said dully as she stared at the four full dry-erase boards Liz and Michael had filled with mathematical equations. This was the fifth time she’d just harshly shut down their ideas and Liz couldn’t _take_ it. She whipped around to face her, a level of anger in her system that felt foreign.

“Why must you always be so negative, huh? You aren’t helping, Jenna! You come here and you just say _no._ No, no, _no!_ If my ideas are so bad, why don’t you give me one of your own?!” Liz spat. Jenna didn’t seem phased by the outburst, raising an eyebrow.

“Max died by giving up all his energy. He needs an energy surge if we want to bring him back,” she said. Liz let out an exasperated laugh, throwing her arms out.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?!”

“I think what you’re doing is overkill,” Jenna said. Liz scoffed.

“Excuse me?”

“Why aren’t we just getting Michael and Isobel to practice and revive him together? Like, that’s the kind of energy he needs, not artificial shit,” Jenna said, waving towards the boards. Liz opened her mouth to bitch more, but Jenna shut her down with a look. “And you need to calm down.”

“And how exactly do you expect me to do that?” Liz asked. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t been at a level 10 of stress for the last four months. She really was on the end of her rope. However, in her defense, having someone constantly say you’re going to fail wasn’t really a good way to relax.

“I don’t know, do what a normal person does and get drunk, sleep with someone random,” Jenna suggested. Liz huffed and fell onto one of the stools.

“You sound like Maria.”

“If two people are saying it, then maybe it’s a good idea.”

“Sex isn’t the solution to everything, you know,” Liz pointed out. She stared at the math on the board for a few more seconds before picking up her phone and texting Michael to see if he wanted to try something a little more natural. “The man I love is dead. I’m not really looking for sex.”

“Okay, valid,” Jenna said. Her boots tapped against the floor with each step as she walked towards the board. Liz glanced up from her phone and tried really, really hard not to focus on how good she looked in those jeans. That was a very bad thought for a stressed mind to have. “Maybe just get the girls together and chill.”

Liz almost laughed, “Get the girls together?”

“That’s what you do, right?”

“I-I don’t even know,” Liz said. Jenna turned on her toes to face Liz again. She cocked her head to the side. Liz took a deep breath.

“Fine, let’s go get drunk,” she said, “Come to the hotel I’m staying at. We’ll get plastered, bitch about how stupid Max is, and hopefully get you to relax.”

It took a few seconds, but whenever Michael sent back a ‘let’s wait until the next storm’, Liz couldn’t find a reason to say no. There was no point in sitting in that stuffy room and stressing herself out until the next storm. She looked up at Jenna.

“You buying the alcohol?”

“Why would I offer if I didn’t already have a well-stocked collection?”

-

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

Liz watched as Jenna downed half the bottle of her sixth beer in one gulp. Her own bottle hovered beside her lips the whole time. If this night had taught her anything, it was that a woman drinking looked a lot less stupid than a man drinking. Especially when they were both laid up in a king-sized bed.

“How do you think Max would feel about us drinking together right now?” Jenna asked, smirking just a little as she used her thumb to wipe the corner of her lips. Liz sucked in a deep breath and let the alcohol guide her to stare a little too long. Alcohol was lovely that way.

“I don’t know, why?” 

“Because he’s full of himself and would probably expect a catfight if we ever had a one on one conversation,” Jenna scoffed. An involuntary laugh bubbled out of Liz at the thought. She wasn’t wrong. During the reopening of the UFO Emporium, it hadn’t been too bad, but they also had a lot more things at play. Other than that, she barely spoke to Jenna. Hell, she hadn’t even known her first name wasn’t Cameron until _after_ Max died.

“Yeah, but I don’t know why. I think we’re a lot alike,” Liz said. Jenna hummed from the back of her throat and Liz felt it in her stomach. It felt like a wakeup call which was more than a little overwhelming. She ignored.

“You think we’re alike?”

“I mean, yeah,” she scoffed, “We don’t look alike, far from it, but personality-wise? We both don’t put up with shit, we both work our asses off no matter what, and we both want to do what’s right. As far as types go, Max has a very clear cut one.”

“I guess you’re right,” Jenna said, shifting onto her side. She stretched her legs out and basically forced Liz to notice how long they were. Was that even legal? “I think I royally fucked up being into him, honestly, because he’s _so_ not my type.”

“Oh yeah?” Liz asked, turning to lay on her side to face Jenna. She took a sip of her beer and hoped it’d clear her head. It absolutely did not. “What’s your usual type then?”

“Uh, short?” she offered. Liz couldn’t help but laugh. “Fun. Dedicated. Levelheaded. Gorgeous.”

“Max is gorgeous.”

“I didn’t mean gorgeous like that.”

“I mean, but have you seen pictures of him with long hair?” Liz asked, “He looked good.”

“Yeah, he did,” Jenna agreed softly, “but that’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, what’d you mean?” Liz wondered. Jenna took a deep breath and tilted the bottle back, letting the rest of it go down without spilling a single drop. Then she turned her eyes back to Liz.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Liz felt her face turn hot and she had to look away for a minute. This wasn’t happening. Absolutely not… Was it? 

“Thanks,” Liz said, “You’re pretty too.”

Jenna huffed a laugh, “Yeah, thanks.”

They fell silent for a minute and Liz thought about it a little bit longer. She thought about Jenna being the only one to be honest with her about her ideas on reviving Max. She thought about how Jenna was the only one who successfully got her to relax. She thought about how Jenna had thighs so nice that she would gladly be suffocated by them. She looked back over to her.

“You’re pretty,” Liz repeated, “I have no idea what’s going on, but you’re pretty.”

“Okay,” Jenna said, laughing just a little. Liz watched as she leaned over and grabbed another beer and there were those fucking thighs again. She pulled the cap off with her bare hands which just seemed to get more impressive each time she did it. “You’re drunk.”

“So are you.”

“Yeah, but you’re also confused,” Jenna said.

“Maybe I’m not,” Liz said. It was way too obvious and something she knew was stupid, but she was staring at the only person who stood up to her since Max died and that was hot. She was so, so, so, _so_ hot.

“Liz, what are you getting at?” Jenna wondered, voice a little tired. Liz licked her lips and stared at her. 

“You said meaningless sex earlier.”

Jenna laughed out loud, “With _me?”_

 _“_ Why not?” Liz asked, “Unless you don’t want to.”

“You’re drunk and you’ll regret it,” Jenna said.

“Ugh, no I won’t!” Liz whined. Saying the words out loud made her even more intrigued. She’d kissed a couple girls in her life, but that was when she was in college and she didn’t really consider it to be an option. Staring at Jenna now felt like a legit option. She was an option.

“Your boyfriend is dead and you’re curious,” Jenna said, “You will absolutely regret it.”

“Fine,” Liz said, falling onto her back, “Fine, I won’t do it while I’m drunk. But tomorrow, when I’m sober, if I’m still interested, can we at least try?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jenna laughed, “But sure.”

Liz went to sleep with a determined smile on her face.

-

Twenty-four hours later, Liz found herself in her lab alone with Jenna Cameron again. This time felt different because it _was_ different. This time she had the remnants of their conversation on her mind and a long-buried desire showing its face. The more she thought about it, the more it felt like a fantastic idea.

“So,” Jenna said, raising an eyebrow, “You’re staring at me like you’re about to pounce.”

“I’ve been thinking about it logically and I think you’re right. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to revive Max and I’m obsessing and I need to get my mind off it.”

“I don’t remember saying all that.”

“You said calm down and that’s what you meant,” Liz said and Jenna didn’t argue, “But I don’t think having sex with a stranger is a smart idea. I need a distraction, yeah, but the question is _who.”_

“Ah,” Jenna said, crossing her arms over her chest, “Me. You want me to be your distraction until your boyfriend comes back because that’s what girls do, right.”

“No,” Liz scoffed, shaking her head, “That’s not what I’m saying.”

“I’m not here to be your plaything, Liz. I fucked up by saying I was into you and that’s my fault, but you’re not allowed to use that against me,” Jenna pointed out. She had this way of speaking sometimes that just too much. She took no shit and her body language and her voice showed it. Liz wasn’t used to people talking to her like that. She liked it.

“I’m not trying to,” Liz insisted, “I just… I need… I _want-”_

Jenna managed to cut her off with a deep, controlled breath. Liz gulped as the woman took a few steps closer. God help her. 

“If I hook up with you, what happens with Max?” Jenna asked, “What do you tell him? Do you lie? Do you brag? Do you use it to turn him on, tell me.”

“Cam, I promise, the way you make me feel has nothing to do with Max,” Liz replied honestly. Jenna quirked an eyebrow.

“He’s still your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, and maybe I need a challenge.”

‘And you don’t feel bad for cheating on your dead boyfriend?”

“Listen,” Liz sighed, “Is it even cheating? Max has been dead for months. Nothing I’ve tried has helped. I have no idea if anything I do is going to bring him back. I don’t want to waste my life on something that might not happen. I want to do something for me for the first time since he died. If I manage to bring him back, I’ll address the situation. For now… I really, really want you.” 

“Oh, you want me?” Jenna asked, her tone bordering on mocking. Liz let out a breathy laugh and noticed just how close she was. Her stomach clenched and she gulped softly.

“I want you.”

It took two more steps and Liz was cornered between the table and Jenna. She was damn near buzzing with excitement. Nothing had made her feel so eager since… Since nothing. She was going to explode.

“You should probably say that again,” Jenna told her, hands grabbing her hips firmly. Liz felt a chill go down her spine at the same time that hot breath hit her lips.

_“I want you.”_

Liz didn’t have a single regret.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
